College Life
by Rigar
Summary: Kiyoshi and Hyuuga are together at college now and are trying to get accustomed to this new way of life out of Japan. Kiyohyuu ftw.
1. Young, Smart and Stupid

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

I finally took some time to start a new story with those two on, enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1 : Young, Smart and Stupid

Hyuuga went off to USA for college. He took the chance Kiyoshi's mother gave him and started a new life with Teppei. After a while, Teppei moved from his aunt's house to the college dorms with Hyuuga; they were roommates now. Teppei was aiming for a successful career as a business man whilst Hyuuga didn't even know where to start.

"_Today's the big day Junpei_!" Kiyoshi was smiling as he snooped around for his pants that, for some odd reason, always seemed to be misplaced. He was walking around the room in his light blue underwear and shirtless.

"_Hyuuga! Wake up! Also…. Where the heck are my pants…? Have you seen them?"_

Hyuuga, who was still in bed whining about his curriculum for the day, grabbed the sheets and tucked himself deeper into bed without saying anything. Teppei, seeing this, approaches Junpei. He had a serene look in his eyes as he watched his lover argue with himself under the sheets.

"_You're so cute when you're mumbling about stuff you don't want to do Junpei_"

He puts his hand in the dark haired boy's head and plays with his hair. Hyuuga's hair was really soft and pointy, almost like petting a tame porcupine who wouldn't shed his spikes at you.

"_Ugh… just go away Kiyoshi, I'm not leaving bed today_" Said the boy without even coming out of under the covers.

"_I promise It'll be fun Hyuuga_" Kiyoshi curled his fingers in Hyuuga's pointy ends and smoothly went down to his ears.

"_Don't make me get in there… Captain_" The giant whispered this as he slipped a hand under the sheets that went from Hyuuga's chest down to his morning wood.

"_Oiii! Whats the big idea fool! Don't just grab everything as if it was yours_" Hyuuga hissed as he came out of the sheets, flipping them to the opposite side of the bed.

"_Ahh see? That's more like it Hyuuga-chan_" Teppei grinned in satisfaction upon seeing Hyuuga get out of bed. Junpei knew that if he didn't get out of bed Teppei wouldn't go back on his words. He was a little scared of Teppei's sexual desires, the man would do it at any hour and almost in any place too. He was driven by the love he felt for his man and Hyuuga knew this very well.

"_There! I'm awake now, get off me you oversized buffoon_" Hyuuga closes his eyes in rejection to the man's actions.

Teppei chuckles and holds his lover's hand. "_I'm glad you're awake now_" He takes a hand to Hyuuga's chin and steals a kiss.

_"I can't start my day without a good morning kiss for my Jun-chan, I'll get sick!_" Says the giant after he parts his lips from Junpei's.

Kiyoshi's face changes into a serious glare.

"_Now… Hyuuga"_ He puts a hand on Junpei's shoulders as if about to say something really important. Hyuuga stares quietly in complete attention.

"_Have you seen my pants_…?" Hyuuga's mind went blank, flooded with the stupidity of his man's words.

"_Geez Kiyoshi, are you sure this is the right college for you_?" Kiyoshi looks at Hyuuga who started smacking his forehead while pointing at the door hinge of the room. Kiyoshi looks at where Hyuuga is pointing his finger and he makes a childish face.

"_You found them Jun-chan! Let's go, we're gonna be late!"_ He mumbles a happy song while putting his pants on and helps Hyuuga with his clothes.

"_Oh brother… This is gonna be a loooooong day_…" The dark haired boy fixed his glasses and they both went to college.

* * *

_"Hmmm, where's your first class at Jun-chan?"_ The freshmen were walking along the humongous hallways filled with classrooms. Since they were 1rst years at college they had to take basic courses that everyone needs to take at the start. This included chemistry, math and other basic subjects.

"_It says Q-301, Chemistry class_" Hyuuga blurted out in a displeased tone.

"_Then that means…"_ Kiyoshi double checks his curriculum to make sure and lets out a big warm smile; He shows his curriculum to Hyuuga.

"_Look Hyuuga-chan! We're taking chemistry together! I can't wait to see how we go through this!"_

"_Hooray…"_ Hyuuga entered the classroom and sat as far as he could from the class. On the other hand Kiyoshi, who seemed to never get the hang of these classes such as chemistry or physics, took the first seat who was near the professor.

"_That fool, no one can even see the board cause he's so big"_ Hyuuga mumbled this in his head, he was in a bad mood today.

The professor started talking to the class.

"_Welcome to basic Chemistry students! I'll start the roll call and if you're ready you can choose who's going to be your lab partner for the semester_." Some of the students already knew each other and started socializing, some others didn't know anyone and started looking for potential partners. After the professor finished roll calling Teppei immediately looks back at Hyuuga and starts waving his hand in a dorky way.

"_Pssssst Hyuugaaaa_" The man was almost screaming through the classroom. It was obvious what Teppei wanted.

Just before Junpei paid any attention to him, Kiyoshi saw another boy start talking to Hyuuga out of nowhere.

"_Umm excuse me, Hyuuga was it? Do you have any_-" The boy approached Hyuuga and asked him if he wanted to be his partner but before he even finished the question a big shadow engulfed the small boy.

"_Ummm I'm sorry, Robert was it? He's taken, why don't you try asking someone else_?" Kiyoshi smiles as he says this in a creepy tone. The boy didn't know what to say and quickly went away.

"_That was so mean Kiyoshi_" Hyuuga started smiling out of nowhere too.

"_Yeah, I figured you could use some help in driving the guy away, besides… I came here to ask a similar question_"

"_And that is_?" Hyuuga asked in a playful manner.

"_When are we getting our lab coats? I want ours to match_!"

"_Heh…" Hyuuga let out a smirk in response to his lover's words. "So without even asking me, I'm your lab partner now_?"

"_I thought you came over here because you were jealous of that boy_" Junpei said with some malice.

"_Well… you're not the kind of guy that's into small men from what I've seen, but I still wanted to let that boy know who he was messing with_" Kiyoshi smiles as if teasing Hyuuga with his words.

Class ended and they had a few hours before next class began.

* * *

"_Next class is at 2:00 PM Hyuuga, what do you want to do?"_ The boys were lost in the big facility, they didn't even know where the cafeteria was until a lot of people started coming out of a building with packed lunches.

"_Want to grab something to eat_?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"_Yeah, I'm starving, let's go_" To their surprise, none of the dishes they saw in Japan were made in USA.

_"WHAT? NO NATTO? THIS IS TRULLY HELL KIYOSHI!_" Hyuuga screamed at the cafeteria woman who was serving the food. She opened her eyes as the man started shouting some curses in Japanese.

"_Hahahaha! 'Im sorry! He's a little crazy from the trip_" Kiyoshi smiled in embarrassment as he grabbed Hyuuga by his arm and ordered whatever seemed edible from the cafeteria.

"_Kiyoshi, let's go back to Japan, theres no Natto here_" Hyuuga screeched while eating some flabby fries that made him want to puke.

_"Well we can still visit Japan in December_" Kiyoshi tried to comfort Hyuuga, who had snapped at the cafeteria lady a while ago.

After the boys ate their lunch and talked for a while Hyuuga's mood easened up a bit. The boy was still stressed out from the sudden decisions he had made.

* * *

"_Don't worry Hyuuga's we'll get used to this_" Replied his loving man.

2:00 PM went by and the boys went to their classes, this time they were in different classrooms. Hyuuga took History class and Teppei had a Calculus lesson. Both boys met at the end of a hallway when they got out of class, still looking somewhat lost. The sun was setting and the boys were heading back to the dorm.

"_Hey Kiyoshi_?" Hyuuga asked while walking besides Kiyoshi, holding a serious but tired look.

"_Hmm_?" Kiyoshi looked at his lover's tired look.

"_I'm glad I took that flight_…" He grabs Teppei by his arm and briefly leans his head on the brown haired boy's shoulders.

"_Jun-chan_…" The boy does not reply back, instead he places a hand on Hyuuga's head to get a feel of his hair.

"_I was thinking and… I miss Japan, but I don't picture myself being in Japan without you at my side. That's why I'm glad I took that chance, I would be alone in Japan, without a reason to keep going"_

Teppei wiped off Hyuuga's watery eyes.

"_Don't be sad Jun-chan, I won't let anything happen to us, and you can count on that_"

"_That's not it you fool, I just feel uneasy in this big place, everything is so weird here_."

Hyuuga kept spouting his worried thoughts at Teppei, who was listening to each and every one of them. Kiyoshi puts one finger in Hyuuga's lips and kisses him lightly. It was a pleasing, gentle kiss. Hyuuga closed his eyes in the breezy sunset, it was cold outside but Teppei's lips were so warm that Hyuuga ignored any chance they had of someone seeing them kiss.

"_As long as we have this there's nothing to worry about, right Hyuuga_?

The big man puts an arm in the smaller one's shoulder and keeps on walking to the dorm. Not a word was spoken after that, Hyuuga felt relieved after that little walk. They finally reached the dorm and Teppei started taking his clothes off, he was exhausted. He left a trail of clothes in the living room leading to Kiyoshi and Hyuuga's room. Every apartment from the dorm had a little kitchen, a small living room and two rooms. Even though the boys had two rooms they still slept together; the other room served as storage for other things.

"_Oh for the love of… Kiyoshi, come pick up all these clothes you left here_." Hyuuga saw that Kiyoshi didn't come out of the room and started picking up all the clothes himself. He picked up Teppei's red shirt, followed by his tank top, his pants and his belt. He enters the room and looks at Kiyoshi who's lying in bed with half of his torso out of the bed and facing the ceiling. Hyuuga stares in confusion.

"_I know I shouldn't ask this but, what the hell are you doing Kiyoshi_?" Hyuuga throws the man's clothes on top of him and lays down besides the giant. Teppei was still wearing his light blue underwear and was silent for a while. Hyuuga had closed his eyes for a moment.

"_I was thinking about what you said earlier_" Kiyoshi said as he played with the ring in his hand.

"_I see…"_ Hyuuga didn't want to respond to the earlier statement, he was already calmed.

"_Stop thinking about it, let's just see what we can do here_" Hyuuga murmured.

"_Oh…? I know what we can do."_ Kiyoshi gets his whole body on the bed and looks at Hyuuga. Junpei knew what Kiyoshi wanted and his face suddenly got red.

"_Y-You idiot I won't do that_!" Hyuuga said in response to Kiyoshi's words.

"_Uhh… I was going to say we could watch some basketball on the tv Hyuuga_..." Kiyoshi was confused at Hyuuga's mean allegation.

"_But…we can do that too if you want, after all… you've just accused me of having perverted thoughts. Maybe you're the one who wants it Hyuuga-chan_?" The giant throws the clothes Hyuuga threw on top of him to the floor and leaned on top of his man.

Junpei let out a whine in the embarrassment but didn't change his face down position in bed.

"_K-Kiyoshi! Wait, I-I didn't mean it like that_!" The boy was trapped below Teppei's inmense body on top of him.

"_Too late, Jun-chan_" Teppei lowered his gaze and looked at Hyuuga's back. He bit his lower lip while staring at his boyfriend's body.

"_Why don't we start by taking this shirt off then_?" He starts taking Junpei's shirt off, it was kinda hard because he was lying on bed face down, but the giant managed to get it off. Hyuuga didn't seem to resist, he was whining and all but when he was trapped below Kiyoshi he didn't complain. He felt his warm abdomen clash with his back. It was a perfect match for the cold weather.

_"C-Chotto, Kiyoshi_…" Teppei turned Junpei face up and slowly kissed him while jumbling his fingers in Hyuuga's smooth hair.

_"Now you've done it_" Hyuuga said these words whenever Kiyoshi got the best out of him.

"_You better not be teasing me, Kiyoshi Teppei_"

The dark haired boy leans his head to the side, exposing his neck and reddened face to the giant's mouth. The Iron Heart's self-control was starting to shake as he saw Hyuuga willingly expose himself. He took a huge gulp. Junpei's lover smoothly went down to his neck, licking and biting him as he saw fit. He knew Hyuuga's weak spots, those little spots that ignited the urges and made Junpei lose control; Teppei didn't go to those spots directly, he wanted to play around with his man.

*_Shhh… In any case I'm teasing myself Jun-chan… having you this close makes my heart beat so fast_"

Hyuuga played with those brown locks of hair and slowly, his mean expression started to fade into a lovable and tamed one. Kiyoshi, who was on top of him, had left his neck and started rubbing his face against his'. He occasionally whispered and "I Love You" in the man's ear to spark him up. The boys had a battle below their waist's but none of them cared, they were used to it.

"_Someone's calling me down there Jun-chan, he's been pushing me upwards for quite a while now_" Kiyoshi gives out a provoking smile.

"_You're a pervert Kiyoshi_" The man groaned to Kiyoshi in a soft tone.

"_Well, you just let this pervert kiss you and touch you all around, how does that make you feel_?"

"_Heh…This pervert knows what he's doing, definitely a professional_" Hyuuga smiled at his boyfriend's good comeback to his whining and kept toying with him. Kiyoshi started teasing him harder and harder, going for those subtle spots Hyuuga always guarded. He went up to his ears and licked them off swirling his tongue around the shape of Junpei's ears. The man let out a soft moan and sled his hand into Teppei's rear cheeks, pinching them with his hands.

"_Well, someone's been working out his ass_" Hyuuga teased Kiyoshi as he filled his hands with Hyuugas rear muscles.

"I_ know you like them hard, so I worked them out_" The man, whose self-control was now close to none, murmured while going down Hyuugas abdomen.

He started massaging Hyuuga's chest and watched as Hyuuga closed his eyes in pleasure.

"_You're sure taking your time today Kiyoshi_" Hyuuga was getting impatient in every way, his body was on fire and Kiyoshi stood there teasing him.

"_Sorry Hyuuga, I just love doing this with you, I feel like we have all the time in the world to us"_

"_Yeah you're right… Sorry about that Teppei_" Hyuuga felt as if he was rushing him, he loved how Kiyoshi took good care of him and felt bad. The boy stopped complaining and enjoyed the moment.

Kiyoshi had finished massaging his Captain, he could feel how Hyuuga's organ throbbed with every little touch. He unbuttoned Hyuugas pants and slowly took them off with no aggressiveness in his actions. He took his time to gaze at the cute red underwear the boy had on. It was light red underwear, but at the tip of his erected organ he could see Hyuuga had already stained the underwear with some of his man pride.

"_Well… what do we have here_?" Kiyoshi brought his mouth to that area, he took a huge breath in to get a good sense of Hyuuga's smell. Junpei was growing with excitement, he held Kiyoshi's head with one hand and pressed it downwards with a mischievous look on. Kiyoshi started gently biting the aroused pattern in Hyuuga's underwear, you could no longer discern where the stain was because the area was wet with dribble. Junpei's underpants were already crimson red. Kiyoshi finally took Hyuuga's underclothing off and grabbed his boyfriend's manhood.

"_Man Hyuuga, you're so hard its making me crazy…"_ Kiyoshi didn't waste any time in putting his man's pride into his mouth and take him to a realm of pleasure.

"_Unhh… Kiy….Kiyoshi...That feels good" Hyuuga could barely talk in all the commotion down his waist_. Hyuuga's words only made Teppei get hotter and faster. He took his own underwear off and revealed his wet, veiny package while sucking his boyfriend dry.

Hyuuga took charge after that, forcefully taking Kiyoshi's mouth out of his erected organ.

*Gasp* *Gasp* *Breath*

Hyuuga arousal was in high ground, he started letting out constant hot breaths.

Junpei got up from the bed and made Kiyoshi stand too, both of them were smiling to each other in love. They went to the living room where there was a huge chair in one of the corners of the apartment. He pushed Kiyoshi in the seat.

"_Let's see how much you hold out when I'm the one teasing you_" He took some lotion they had at hand and sat in Teppei's lap, facing him. The Iron Heart let out a moan as all the steaming flesh Hyuuga had stored for him was sliding up and down his manhood.

"_You're mean Hyuuga_" The man had a breaking voice.

*Gasp for air* Hyuuga was constantly letting out huge amounts of air out of his body, handling Teppei's pride took a toll on him. Hyuuga started to tighten up his rear muscles so Kiyoshi could feel the pleasure. He had Teppei on the palm of his hand. As soon as he did this Kiyoshi grabbed him by the waist and started forcibly pulling him down harder and harder.

"_So, now you want to go fast huh? Too bad_…" Hyuuga took Teppei's hands off and slowed the rhythm of his jumps.

"_No fair Hyuuga_…" Hyuuga didn't let him take command as a way of teasing him. He started biting his lips and looking to the ceiling, lost in a world of pleasure.

"_Hyuuga…. Damn it…I can't do this_…" The man lost control and took Hyuuga by the waist and lifted himself from the chair, also taking Hyuuga with him. He started ramming Hyuugas body in the air, this took a lot of strength but Kiyoshi was so into it he didn't mind doing it. Hyuuga tightened his grip around Teppei's neck, tangling his arms around the toned upper build of his boyfriend. The boys were at their limit, Teppei was hitting Hyuuga with all he got and looked as he squirmed and his face took a different expression.

"Hyuuga…. Hyuuga…"

"Do it, I cant hold much either…" Kiyoshi's thrusts became hard and unstable, he leaned Hyuuga on the wooden table as he was losing the strength to hold him in midair. A wild moan was heard through the apartment, Hyuuga came first and was screaming really loud. Teppei put a hand in his mouth to muffle the boy's screams but as he's doing this his own body acts up and comes in Hyuuga's rear. Only the heavy breathing of the boys was heard through the apartment. Kiyoshi's upper body was laying on top of Hyuuga and his feet were on the floor. Hyuuga was so stirred the amount of semen he had brought upon himself. It was ridiculous. He even spread his neck with his seeds. Kiyoshi leaned over his boyfriend.

"_Are you hurt Hyuuga… I may have went a little overboard with that last set_"

"_I'm fine idiot_…" Kiyoshi leans his body on Hyuuga's splashed abdomen and smiles, taking that brief moment where both men are so exhausted from the event that they stay together for a couple of minutes… in their company.

Hyuuga cleans himself up with Teppei's red shirt and throws it in the dirty clothes basket along with his tank top. He puts his pants on and gives Teppei his blue underwear.

"_I love you, Hyuuga…_" The man grinned in weakness almost falling to the floor from exhaustion. He looks around the mess in the living room.

"_Hyuuga…come here_" His weakened smile intrigues Hyuuga and he tries to listen.

"_Closer_…" Teppei insists.

"_What is it Teppei? You alright_?

"_Yeah… umm… have you seen my pants_?"

Hyuuga smacked him in the head and went to bed.

"_Good night… fool_."

Chapter 1 END


	2. Dreaming Snowman

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

Chapter 2: A Dreaming Snowman

The couple started to settle in their new home. They slept together, found some spots where they could relax and get some of their newly found cravings. It was Saturday and Kiyoshi insisted on going out, it was snowing. They were visiting Kiyoshi's aunt Nina.

"Let me go…" Hyuuga jolted his hand before Kiyoshi pulled him out of the door.

"Come onnnnnn Hyuugaaaa! Please! We never get to play with snow!" Kiyoshi kept pulling Junpei like a dog owner trying to get his dog to take a bath but refuses to enter the bath. It barely snowed in Tokyo and Teppei loved playing in the snow, the boy had a child's smile drawn into his beautiful and masculine face.

"Did you get hit on the head again? No is no! It's not good for your knee either… fool" Hyuuga held his own against the colossal man pulling at him with a massive strength. He was pulling himself towards the inside of the house using the walls next to the open door as the only thing that stood between him and the snow-filled garden was Kiyoshi's big hands dragging him outside.

"Alright Hyuuga, I understand, I only have one left knee… right?" The man saddened up a bit, his pull had easened up and Hyuuga looked upwards, trying to ignore that sad puppy face that always convinced him otherwise.

*Sigh* Hyuuga couldn't see that man sad, he started to think about Kiyoshi's hospital days. The days where Kiyoshi was miserable, he didn't want to see that. With a big mental moan the man said to himself: "Awww geez…." he suddenly let go of the door's side walls and the little strength Kiyoshi was still applying to him caused them to fall and roll over the floor until they fell into the cold white rug of snow. Kiyoshi was laughing while he took the snow out of Hyuuga's head.

"Five minutes Kiyoshi…" The man whispered this as he tilted his head and faced his lover, he had fallen on top of him after all the commotion.

"Right!" Kiyoshi picked up a bundle of snow and put in Hyuuga's head after he just took it off and started laughing like a little kid. The big man started piling up a bunch of snow into round shapes.

"Is that supposed to be a snowman?" Hyuuga started laughing at Kiyoshi's attempt to build a snowman.

"It needs more fat, Kiyoshi" The boy leaned at Teppei's side and started piling up snow against the round shapes until a big fluffy snowman was shaped in the garden. Kiyoshi ran for some branches and Hyuuga put 3 stones on the snowman's body simulating buttons. The branches Kiyoshi brought were huge. Junpei looks at Teppei, who was humming in a dorky way while bringing the branches.

"So we're making a snowman inspired on your illogical arm and hand size huh?" Hyuuga tilted his head jokingly while he stared at those big branches the snowman had for arms.

"Hmm, it's missing something Hyuuga" The man looked at Hyuuga, who had no intention of doing anything else to the snowman.

"Its fine Kiyoshi, let it be, let's go inside" What seemed like 5 minutes to Kiyoshi was really 1 hour. Junpei said this as he saw Kiyoshi limping a while ago with the branches, the man was trying to cover up the pain with all the fun but he couldn't deceive Junpei.

"But Jun-chan! It's missing something! What would you put in the snowman if it was me?" Kiyoshi was at it again, he had Hyuuga on his nerves.

"LET'S GO BEFORE I HIT YOU IN THE HEAD AND DRAG YOU INSIDE!" The giant obeyed these words. As Kiyoshi was approaching the house Hyuuga stood in front of the snowman, who had a smiley face Kiyoshi had drawn with his hands. He looked at it and took off his scarf and placed it around the snowman.

"There… that should be enough to keep him warm, if it was you Teppei, I wouldn't want you to freeze to death" He whispered this in a low tone so Teppei wouldn't hear him and walked along.

"It looks great Hyuuga, thanks… I love you" Kiyoshi let out a big smile for his lover, who could only blush as he saw Kiyoshi's tender expression towards him.

"Yeah… its fine, I wasn't cold anyway, I love you too… Teppei" The glasses boy kept walking while hiding his hands under his armpits to keep himself warm. They arrive at the door and enter the house.

Hyuuga sat on the floor putting his back against the futon and Teppei sat on the futon having Hyuuga between his legs. They were both drinking a big cup of coffee to beat the cold inside their bodies. The giant lowers his head and puts his chin in Junpei's head.

"So, what do you want to do today, Jun-chan?" Whenever Kiyoshi got near Hyuuga, he always played with his hair no matter what. It was his little habit and Hyuuga seemed to like it, he never complained.

"Shiranai…" The dark haired boy kept sapping the heat out of the cup of coffee as he relaxed while Kiyoshi was playing with his dark locks of hair.

"I guess I'll start by massaging your knee, I told you five minutes only, not 1 hour you idiot" The boy turned around, he was on his knees and the giant was sitting on the futon. He took off Kiyoshi's pants and started rubbing Kiyoshi's knees just like he had learned to do it in from Riko so he could take care of him. He got a warm bowl of water and piece of cloth. He rubbed it against Teppei's knee, gently pressing relief spots to ease Teppei's pain, using his steamy hands to help in loosening up the knee muscles.

"Arigato… Jun-chan"

"Every time you're like this I can't help but smile" Kiyoshi was smiling happily and occasionally twitched from the pain in his knee as Hyuuga found each node and pressed it.

"Yeah, I get it… you like massages. Then again, who doesn't? Hyuuga replied in a serious tone, as if to keep the conversation with Teppei.

"But now that Riko isn't here, I wouldn't let anyone else besides you touch my knees Hyuuuga." A soft hand was placed in Hyuuga's hair, gently rubbing him, making sure each finger gets a feel of it.

"I love playing with your hair Jun-chan" Said the giant with a whispering voice, he had leaned over to the front and reached Hyuuga's ears.

A cold shiver went down the glasses boy's spine, his glasses suddenly fogged from the warmth he started to generate.

"Oi… you're too close, I can't treat your knee if you're like this. Move Kiyoshi" The man didn't sound agitated at all, he was just trying to ease the pain of his lover's knee.

Kiyoshi turned the moment he approached Hyuuga's ears into a warm and pleasant hug.

"Don't be like that Hyuuga! You've been massaging me for a while, it's my turn!" Hyuuga raised his eyes as Kiyoshi leaves his body, their noses nuzzled each other and Hyuuga kissed Kiyoshi.

"I love you so much, you giant dork" Kiyoshi's eyelids almost covered his eyes completely, turning into a shy and tender expression. He loved it when Hyuuga got in a lovey dovey mood.

"Hai! Captain!" Kiyoshi took this chance and placed Hyuuga in the futon and kneeled himself on the floor. He took Junpei's pants and shirt off and put his big hands on the warm water his lover used earlier for a massage.

"Oi…! Im not in pain, so I don't need a massage!" He blurted out.

"Now you just sit tight!" Completely ignoring the earlier statement by his boyfriend, the man's big hands freely rose towards Hyuuga's body. The dark haired boy didn't know how to react. Kiyoshi started kissing his man's knees, applying gentle presses as he went up the boy's body. Hyuuga leaned his head on the back of the futon, he felt relaxed; he wondered when was the last time he got to relax like this.

"Am I doing it right, Jun-chan?" The kneeled giant was tenderly looking at his boyfriend, who was leaning on the futon almost falling asleep.

"zZz…zz…z yeah…. That feels good Kiyoshi…zzz..zz. ." Hyuuga was already at the point where he was so relaxed that his body wouldn't let him reply in a logical way, he was slowly falling asleep while murmuring nonsense to his lover. Kiyoshi started from Hyuuga's feet, up to his knees and thighs, he skipped his lower waist, trying to ignore Hyuuga's hard-on slowly growing due to his enormous relaxation. He was going through Junpei's pecs, seeing his aroused nipples as he slightly pressed Hyuuga's pecs. Hyuuga also had a beautiful body, Kiyoshi could barely hold himself, he was already aroused from touching his boyfriend so much but that innocent look Jun-chan had while sleeping prevented the giant from making a move. Teppei brushed Junpei's shoulders with his big hands, the dark haired man occasionally murmured in response to Kiyoshi's actions. The giant was no longer in the same position as when he started, instead he had to lift one of his legs to gain a little height and reach the boy's shoulders. Kiyoshi stood up, no longer massaging his lover, but was now glancing at the whole picture. Those tight boxers Hyuuga had on, his tired expression, the glasses on top of his head, his arms resting in the fuuton's back and his manhood making a pattern in his underwear. Teppei noticed all of these things while tempted to wake the boy and make love to him in all the ways he could imagine.

Kiyoshi got near Hyuuga's face and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. He was soundly sleeping and Teppei decided to let his boyfriend take a well-deserved nap. Just as he was distancing himself from the boy he felt a hand tighten his waist and pull him towards the futon.

"Agh, what?"

Hyuuga had a wild expression and his cheeks were molten red.

"Don't you dare leave…" Hyuuga's voice had a commanding tone now.

"J-Jun-chan?" Kiyoshi was startled, his boyfriend is the type to give orders but when these things happened Kiyoshi always took charge and Hyuuga would always follow his lead.

Hyuuga groped Kiyoshi's manhood, they were both aroused. It wasn't long before Hyuuga pulled his boyfriend into the futon where he was sitting, Kiyoshi fell on his lover's lap. Kiyoshi's underwear had disappeared from his sight.

"What the…!?" Hyuuga-chan?"

"Shut up… I told you I didn't need a massage, this is what you get for not taking my word for it"

He started pulling Teppei's manhood in and out of his mouth, his eyes were watered as he was going in deep enough to make his gag reflex act up. Teppei was sitting in the futon now, his boyfriend kneeled over like before but this time focused on driving his desire until he couldn't anymore.

"Aghh, Hyuuga…" The man was lost, indulged by the pleasure he was feeling. His boyfriend was taking the best of him and he loved it, he stood up from the futon and grabbed Hyuuga by his dark hair and pulled it backwards as the boy took Teppei's long pride into his mouth. The boy stood up in the heat of the moment and rammed Kiyoshi on the wall next to the futon.

"Five minutes Kiyoshi" Hyuuga lightly lifted his lips into a naughty smirk that blew his boyfriend's head off.

Kiyoshi grabbed Hyuuga and pressed him against his body on the wall, so he could feel all the joy his lower body was feeling for him.

"You feel that, Junpei? That doesn't feel like 5 minutes to me, my love…"

Hyuuga felt as his man pressed that giant chest against his, how his manhood was grazing his abdomen due to his height.

"We'll see about that Kiyoshi" He leaned on the wall, next to the window that lead outside into the snow-covered garden. Kiyoshi carefully placed his package into Hyuuga's warm vessel and felt as he would finish as soon as he put it in. He was in so much pleasure from earlier that whenever he thrusted his man he was really close to finishing.

"Whats wrong Teppei?" Barked too much?" Hyuuga kept teasing his man about what he was experiencing.

"Maybe, but what if you barked too much too?" He said this as he reached for Hyuuga's organ while thrusting his faster and faster; he had started pulling Junpei's throbbing manhood at the same rhythm of his constant strokes.

"We'll see who barked the most my love" He wouldn't hold in much longer as he was getting the small tickles in his cock's head as he went in and out of Hyuuga body. Junpei's expression also let Teppei know he wasn't going to last much longer either. The glasses boy tightened his rear passage to make Teppei come faster than him, he had hard buttocks and was using them to his advantage. Kiyoshi went crazy and started moaning into Hyuuga's ears. He knew this aroused Hyuuga very much and did this as means to win the little game.

"Teppei… I don't want to win anymore… I want to have a tie…"

"Sounds… good to me… hurry Hyuuga… I can't… much longer"

Teppei pulled his manhood out of Hyuugas hard rear and turned him so the boys' chests were facing each other. Teppei had blown into Hyuugas waist and abdomen, screaming loudly as he held himself up using Hyuuga's shoulders. The other boy echoed Teppei's screams releasing his huge load into Teppei's groin and thighs. They leaned on the wall exhausted, slowly dropping to the floor hugging each other's cum-filled bodies.

"What a mess…" Hyuuga said while slowly changing his expression from aroused to a satisfied one.

"Bath time?" Kiyoshi took Hyuuga's hand and led him to the bathroom while smiling, Hyuuga was the one limping this time.

"Man Hyuuga, I think you need me to massage you more often, you were so stiff!"

"I don't think so… Idiot…" Hyuuga threw a mean look to Kiyoshi as the latter was implying that what he had said earlier was a joke.

Their clothes were close to the window they had made love in. The same window that lead to the snow-filled garden. The snowman stood there in the cold, with a smile on his face. One could say he was having the most wonderful dream of his life.


	3. Shattered Glass

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

**Chapter 3: Shattered Glass**

"_K-Kiyoshi? Are you sure of what you're doing_?" Chemistry class had started and the partner boys were doing their first experiment, aspirin synthesizing.

"_I think you're doing it wrong_" Junpei stared at the bubbling concoction and nodded his head.

"_It says here it's supposed to be cold, but this thing is bubbling"_ The man thoroughly read the instructions manual while Teppei had the flask in some grippers and was constantly stirring it. Teppei wasn't sharing a single word with the boy.

"_You're not cooking you know_?!" Hyuuga saw Kiyoshi's smile, he looked like a mad scientist. His hair was fuzzy and his lab coat was a little tight so he looked a little crooked in it. The perfect look for a mad scientist.

Kiyoshi wasn't replying to anything Hyuuga said, he was too concentrated on the experiment and his lack of attention wasn't helping either.

"_I GOT IT_!" Teppei screamed this and everyone in the laboratory started staring at the couple. There was a brief silence and then everyone realized it was those two; they always seemed to drag attention their way.

"_No wonder it's bubbling! Jun-chan, you added four times more acid than the amount it says in the manual_." At the moment Teppei said this Junpei let out a face of embarrassment, even more because the lab group and the teacher was now staring at them.

"_So it's my fault now! You should have read it too you fool_!" Hyuuga's cheeks turned red as he tried to share the blame with the big man. At this moment Robert, the boy who asked Hyuuga to be his lab partner, approaches Junpei.

"_Its fine Hyuuga, I made an extra concoction in case we screwed ours, you can take this one_" The boy smiled at Hyuuga as he gave him a flask with a cold concoction.

Teppei, who had barely said anything in these little scenario, twisted his head in a scary manner while still holding his smile and looked at Robert.

"_Hi Robert! Aren't you nice!?_" Kiyoshi's big hands landed on Junpei's shoulders and squeezed them while smiling like a gentleman.

"_We'll make good use of it, thanks_!" Junpei, who was getting squeezed tighter than the last drops of pancake syrup on a Sunday morning, twitched his eyebrows and went ahead to finish the experiment.

* * *

Lunch hour arrived and Teppei was almost dragging Hyuuga to the cafeteria.

"_IM NOT GOING THERE AGAIN KIYOSHI TEPPEI, I'LL DIE_!" The man was being dragged to the cafeteria by Teppei, who had a closed eyes smile expression, to get themselves something to kill their hunger.

They sat down with their food and, of course, Hyuuga was looking at his food like it was some sort of nasty goo.

"_I hate you Kiyoshi, making me eat this is by far the most horrible thing you've made me do_" He took a bite and his expression turned into a sick one.

"_You're one to talk Jun-chan, don't make me come with a shotgun to our next laboratory meeting because I will do it_" The man kept eating his food while gently smiling at Hyuuga, even when saying these kind of… psycho lectures.

"_SO YOU ARE JEALOUS OF HIM_!" Junpei's expression changed, he started eating his food normally like gossiping girls do when theyre talking about something worthy of attention. It doesn't matter if the food is bad when the gossip is good. Kiyoshi Teppei? Jealous? Jackpot! He thought to himself.

"_I'm not jealous Jun-chan, I just wanted to finish quickly so I went for you_"

"_So he won't admit it huh…"_ Hyuuga thought to himself and threw his usual serious glare at Kiyoshi, who was smiling eerily trying to avoid eye contact with Junpei.

Let's go to the dorm Kiyoshi, I'm tired" The couple had lunch and headed for the apartment complex.

* * *

As soon as Teppei entered the door he had no clothes on and launched his body on the bed.

"_Hurry Hyuuga! I only have 2 hours before my next class starts, let's try to get some sleep_!"

"_Did your brain get zapped again?! Stop leaving these trails of clothes around the house, I'm getting sick of them_" The boy started taking his shirt off and put it in the laundry basket. He glared at Teppei as he unfolded his side of the bed and laid next to his man.

"_I can't sleep if I'm not hugging you Jun-chan"_ Junpei didn't like to sleep naked and always kept some tights and some pants on, but his boyfriend was another thing. He felt Kiyoshi's steaming body below the sheets.

"_Oi… Kiyoshi… stop poking me with that_"

"_Sorry Jun-chan, I can't help it, can't deny he likes you too_" The big man blushed as he nuzzled Hyuugas abdomen with his wet tip.

"_You're going to kill me if you keep doing this, Where do you get all the energy from?"_ Hyuuga mumbled this as he felt Kiyoshi's ripped body completely cover him. They had already been together in the morning and Teppei was asking for it again.

"_This guy…."_ Hyuuga kept thinking as he pushed Kiyoshi away and tried to get some sleep.

Without noticing he dozed off and went on to the dream world. Shortly after Hyuuga fell asleep Teppei followed.

Some time passed and Kiyoshi woke up to go to his afternoon class. Without waking Hyuuga up he put some jeans without any underwear and a tight shirt and headed for class.

Kiyoshi's class ends late when its already dark. He walks a lonely path back to the dorm because Hyuuga's only class was the morning laboratory session with Teppei.

"_I wonder If Hyuuga's hungry, I'll buy some beans and make him something good_" Kiyoshi took some more time to get this stuff and went back to the dorm.

He opened the door and the dorm was a mess, he changed his expression when he saw the table in the kitchen completely turned over.

His eyes opened and his heart started pounding harder and harder.

"_JUNPEI?! JUNPEI!? Where are you!?"_ The man went to the kitchen and everything was on the floor, he didn't find Hyuuga in there.

The door to the room they used for storage use was slightly open and the lights were on. Kiyoshi opens the door; a creaking sound is heard.

There was a figure lying beside a night table. Hyuuga was on the floor leaned against the little night table on the room, blood on his head and arms…

Kiyoshi's eyes gave off an instant shine, as if his eyes had seen misery in its purest form and couldn't help but flood his eyes. The man grabbed his chest and didn't even take a step into the room, more like he COULDN'T take a step. The beans and the groceries he had bought rolled in the floor... He started crying while holding his aching chest with his hand and shouting with tears on his eyes the only words that could make him walk into the room.

"_Please… Please… Please_…" These were the only words he said as he approached the bloody boy.

"_Please… Hyuuga_…" Teppei placed his head in the boy's chest and tilted it so he could hear if Junpei's heart was still beating. Kiyoshi's hands were shaking, he grabbed his lovers face as he pushed his head tighter into his lover's chest, without hearing a heartbeat…

Just before Teppei lost it… he heard a faint voice.

"_Ughn…You… were… jealous… weren't you_…? Junpei had spoken some words. He was so weak and yet he let out a small chuckle trying to calm Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi eyes regained shine and his soul returned to his body as he took Hyuuga in his arms and rushed to the hospital…

Chapter 3 END


	4. Rhythm of the Soul

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

Took a while for this one! Hope you enjoy it :) Leave some opinions on what you think so far about the story! Good or bad it helps me out :) Take Care!

**Chapter 4: Rhythm of the Soul**

Kiyoshi sat in the hospital chair, holding Hyuuga's hand as the machine threw constant beeps that assured Teppei his Junpei was still alive and recuperating. Hyuuga was asleep and Teppei's head was leaned on the pallet his lover was sleeping on. He intertwined his fingers with the hurt man and tightened them, only 4 hours have passed since they reached the hospital.

"_I miss you… Jun-chan_" The big man looked at his lover, a bump on his head and scratches in his body. He was calm now that Hyuuga was okay, but a burning madness was consuming the colossus.

The nurse came by and entered the room, only to see them both in that state, Teppei quickly let go of Junpei's hand in a sudden move.

"_Don't worry honey, it's okay to show affection to those dear to you. I have the details of the analysis we made to his body_." The nurse was in her middle 40's, she displayed a sweet and tender personality. It was like she understood what was happening to those two; how important that information was to Kiyoshi who was holding Hyuuga's hand again in despair. The nurse pulled out a pen and started writing in her clipboard.

"_His body scratches are not severe, what we were worried about was the head blow he suffered_."

Teppei opened his eyes, displaying those big brown gloomy eyes he had and with a shaking voice asked her:

"_Is he going to be alright_?" The man swallowed a lump in his throat, he couldn't sit straight while Junpei was in that state; it felt as if the world was crumbling around him.

"_Don't worry, his condition is stable now. You should let him get some rest, it's probably best for him right now_." The nurse smiled and tried to comfort Kiyoshi. He calmed down a bit and let go of Hyuuga's hand to straighten up in the chair he was sitting on. He let out a big sigh and headed for the dorm.

For the first time in quite a while, Kiyoshi was alone in their bed. He moved around a lot, noticing how the bed got bigger and bigger without Hyuuga in it. He cuddled in his corner, watching the empty space beside him. He placed a pillow in Junpei's favorite sleeping spot and huddled it. It was really hard to fall asleep in that condition, his eyes were molten red, his mind was hazy and disturbed and worst of all he was alone. Somewhere between the sadness and the agony Teppei was embracing, he fell asleep.

Morning came and the man was already on his feet, he ate a bowl of cereal and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

"_Good morning! I'm visiting room 401, Hyuuga Junpe_i." He signed the clipboard and noticed a second signature for the same room but he was so impatient to see Hyuuga that he ignored it. Kiyoshi entered the door and saw Hyuuga looking out the window, as if mesmerized by the gleaming sunlight rays.

"_Jun-chan_!?" Teppei rushed to Junpei's side, grabbed his cheeks and then hugged him tightly.

"_T-Teppei, you're hurting me_…" Hyuuga was lying there with bandages on his head and arms, struggling with the immense pain his head was suffering.

"_I'm sorry Hyuuga, I was so worried. How are you feeling_?" He let go of his lover and placed his hand on top of Junpei's. Teppei's expression changed to a smooth and calmed one, nothing compared to the night before or even the same morning.

"_I'm fine, my head just hurts a lot…" "Those bastards…"_

"_What happened Hyuuga_?" Teppei was now paying complete attention to his lover, his eyes were stuck on Hyuuga's and they were holding hands.

"_They were some guys that broke into the apartment to steal valuables, they were masked so I didn't get a glimpse of their faces."_

"_I see_…" Teppei tightened Hyuugas hand as he told him the details of the incident.

"_You shouldn't have resisted Jun-chan, you should have just let them have whatever they wanted_."

"_That's what I did, I told them to get whatever they wanted, they were armed with some steel pipes_"

"_Then why_…?" Before Teppei finished the sentence Hyuuga interrupted him.

"_Because they wanted this_…" He takes his hand to his neck and takes out the necklace Kiyoshi had gifted him when they were still in high school.

"_Hyuuga…_" Teppei's eyes saddened and started to water.

"_WHAT IF THEY HAD KILLED YOU!? You're saying that necklace is worth more than your life!?"_ His frown sharpened and his gaze was focused on Hyuuga's frowned expression as if demanding an answer.

"_I would have died knowing I always stood by your side, my pride and love were on the line and I wasn't going to give up neither of them_" He took the necklace back inside his shirt and turned his gaze away from his demanding lover.

"_I'm sorry…Junpei…"_ The tall man couldn't hold it out any longer and burst into tears holding Hyuuga's smaller hands.

"_I don't know what I would've done without you_" He sobbed while hugging Junpei completely. Hyuuga opened his eyes and had a sad expression in his eyes too.

"_I'm sorry too T-Teppei, I'm not leaving your side idiot. It's going to take more than a few scratches and a head blow to break me apart from you_" Hyuuga let out a chuckle and hugged Teppei back.

"_By the way, someone beat you to the visiting hours today_" Hyuuga smirked and pointed to some flowers placed in the table next to the bed he was sleeping on. Kiyoshi hadn't seen them due to the rush of wanting to see Hyuuga.

"_Huh… What's_?" Teppei looked at the table, there was a vase with a beautiful combinations of roses in it. He looked back at Hyuuga with a sad puppy eyes expression and biting his upper lip with his teeth.

"_He was here too_?" Kiyoshi had a serious look and placed his hand on his forehead.

"_But how did he know_!?"

"_Yeah, I don't know but he came by to wish me a good recovery_" Hyuuga laughed while saying this and at the same time looking at Teppei's obvious expression of jealousy.

In that moment the nurse came by again with some news.

"_Oh, you're up early Mr. Kiyoshi. You must really care for him_." She smiled and headed towards Hyuuga.

"_How are you feeling sweetheart_?" The nurse asked Hyuuga this while taking his head bandages off and reading the electrocardiograph machine.

"_Your pulse seems fine, your head injuries seem better now. I think you can be discharged today honey, how about we do one last checkup and your friend can come pick you up in the evening?"_

"_That'd be great nurse_!" Kiyoshi smiled brightly, he had taken a liking to that nurse.

"_Please, you can call me Angie. Can you come pick him up later_? _We need to run some more tests to make sure he's well_"

"_Of course! You just tell me the hour and I'll be here_" He grinned at the nurse and took her hands in a cheerful and humble manner.

"_Thank you for everything Angie, you don't know how much he means to me!"_

"_Oh my, it's no problem at all, I'm just doing my job young man. For now let us do one last checkup to your friend and he'll be on his way_"

"_Right!"_ Kiyoshi went back to the dorm, he had reported the incident to the authorities. They told him there were multiple cases of robbery and they were trying to get the suspect. He started cleaning up the mess so when Hyuuga arrived he wouldn't see the dorm's mess. He also started preparing some food, he was slowly recovering his own self again.

"_Pull it together Teppei, can't let my man see this mess_!" He started humming a happy song while cleaning the room and making some food for the evening. It was hardly midday and he had a long task ahead of him.

Five o'clock hit its mark and Teppei was wiping the sweat off of his forehead. The dorm was spotless and dinner was ready. He headed on to the hospital to get his boyfriend.

* * *

"_Hi, good evening!" I'm here for Hyuuga Junpei's discharge today_" The receptionist instructed Teppei on where to go and the man was on his way.

He neared Junpei's door and saw the nurse inside helping him up, there was also another person in the room. Teppei quickly opened the door.

"_Mr. Kiyoshi! You're just in time, your friend is healthy and ready to go!"_ She smiled in her tender way and left the room to aid the other patients.

There they were, Mr. Robert, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga looking at each other.

"_Umm… Hi Robert, what are you doing here_?" Kiyoshi asked him in a polite manner.

"_I was making sure he was fine, I was worried too since you guys didn't attend today's laboratory session_" He smiled upwards to the giant, he had a small but buffed body and spiky blonde hair. He was of white tonality and had emerald green eyes. He was a charming small boy.

"_Thanks for stopping by Robert, Teppei will take me home from here"_ Hyuuga's frown became relaxed, he just wanted to get out of there.

Robert nodded with his head and went his way before anyone could stop him. He exited the door and left the lovers alone.

"_Can you walk, Jun-chan_?" Teppei grabbed Hyuuga by the waist and leaned him on his enormous body.

"_I'm fine Kiyoshi, let me stand up alone_" Even though he was having trouble walking Hyuuga's pride was something else.

"_Alright Hyuuga-chan, I'll let you walk alone but if you show even the least bit of trouble I'll lift you up and carry you home okay_?" He threw out a small chuckle, he knew Hyuuga would disapprove of this.

They went out of the hospital, it was already noon.

"_I made some chicken soup Hyuuga. The people around here say it's perfect for sick people"_ He walked beside his lover, with a shine in his eyes again, with happiness engulfing his self. His soul had regained life…

_"I'm not sick Kiyoshi… you're just a dumbass_"

"_I love you too Jun-chan… One more thing though_…"

"_What is it_?" Hyuuga wondered what could possibly be wrong now after all the things that have happened.

"_When are we telling that Robert guy? Cause you know_…"

"_I'm jealous_…"

Chapter 4 End


	5. Jealousy Stitches

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

Phew! Is it hot in here? Hope you guys like it! Leave some feedback to let me know!

**Chapter 5: Jealousy Stitches **

It was a cold and chilly day for the lovers; some grocery shopping was due and every little thing they did seemed exhausting with Teppei in it… Hyuuga thought. They even had a little car they occasionally used when visiting Kiyoshi's aunt or when doing these random little trips to the supermarket. Hyuuga always drove even though it was Kiyoshi's car; the giant always said that he didn't like driving. Junpei believed this was a lame excuse so Teppei could bother Hyuuga all the way without having to focus on the road.

"_Junnnnpeee_i!" The back of Hyuuga's head had this huge hand petting him through all of his little black hairs. His forehead vein was twitching.

"_OI! You're going to get us killed_!" The man yelled at Kiyoshi to stop his childish behavior but the man had this smiling face, the kind of face that dogs do when you tell them they're going out for a walk. He was hyper.

"_But Jun-chan_!" He then proceeds to hug him tightly not letting him go, act that immediately throws Hyuuga off balance and almost ends in a car crash.

"_K-KIYOSHI YOU IDIOT_!" Hyuuga takes a moment to catch his breath from the moment his life almost ended.

"_Are you out of your mind_?" Hyuuga squealed out of breath.

"_Aw Hyuuga, I knew you weren't going to crash, you're an awesome driver. Why do you think I let you drive all the time?"_

"_Oh… Is that so… Well… I… thanks Kiyoshi_" The man blushed a bit from his lover's compliment, completely forgetting that he almost died to the opposite lane's cars. Kiyoshi calmed down a bit and took his hand from Junpei's head and placed them into Hyuuga's right knee. The glasses boy then removed his left hand from the driving wheel and grabbed Teppei's hand, it was a little uncomfortable but Hyuuga managed. Kiyoshi smiled at his lover and remained calmed for the remainder of the little trip.

"_We're here Teppei, let's make this quick_"

"_Sure, love!_ The giant comes out of the car only to feel the slap of cold hit his face with all its might.

"_Brrrrrrrrrr… Man its cold today Jun-chan_!" He didn't notice Hyuuga wasn't in the driver's seat, he then looked around but didn't see him. Suddenly, he feels a touch in his back.

"_Wear this or you'll freeze to death moron_" Junpei had taken out big coat for his lover and helped him put it on.

"_Is there something you can't do my love? You're so cute_"

"_If you have time to say these stupid things I hope you remember what we came for… I forgot the list we made_" The dark haired boy searched his pockets but had no result in finding the list.

"_Of course! We ran out of milk and eggs, we also need some bread for breakfast and some drinks_"

"_Oh my, you're not such a dumbass after all..._" Hyuuga let out a sarcastic chuckle and walked towards the building in front of them. Kiyoshi followed, like he was escorting the king on the streets.

* * *

Once inside Hyuuga insisted they split up to get things faster and leave. Of course… Teppei was against it.

"_But I don't know which brand of eggs you like_! _Besides mine of course_" He laughed a bit while looking at Junpei's very serious expression.

"_Yeah, we could still use yours for breakfast, I still have that giant knife your aunt gave us for slicing up meat_" He gives up a creepy look and Teppei looks at him with a surprised and scary expression.

"_I'm joking I'm joking! I'll get them_" He rushed for the fridges section and left Hyuuga in a hallway. Junpei started snooping around for some bread, when suddenly a familiar voice calls to him.

"_Hey there! How are you feeling Hyuuga! I'm glad you're able to walk without a problem now!"_ It was Robert's voice, he was right beside the hallway and saw Hyuuga so he went to greet him.

"_Oh, hi there Robert. I'm fine now, thanks for stopping by back then_." Hyuuga turned his sight to the side as if not being amused of the boy talking to him.

"_Yeah… I was worried, I got the notes from the session you missed if you want them, I could get them for you_." The boy had a tight red shirt and some jeans; he moved towards Hyuuga in a weird way, as if wanting to show off his buffed body and his beautiful toned arms.

"_Yeah, I need them. By the way, can I ask you something_?" Hyuuga turned and faced the boy now, he was a little shorter than Hyuuga but not too much. Robert nodded with his head and gazed directly into Hyuuga's eyes with those emerald lights he had for eyes. Junpei's gaze suddenly turned to the man's body and arms, he hadn't seen Robert this close, or at least he hadn't noticed him when the boy went close to him on several occasions. He quickly turned to his eyes and asked him:

"_How did you know what happened to me_?" Their eyes were in direct contact now, Hyuuga wanted to know his side of the story before making any judgment on the guy.

"_My sister lives on the same apartment complex as you guys, she told me there was a robbery and some loud noises and screams were heard. She saw your friend Kiyoshi taking you to the hospital too."_

"_At first I didn't know it was you but I rushed for the hospital and asked, that's why I knew_" He lowers his head a bit and brings his arms upwards, flexing his muscles a bit while taking both of his hands to the back of his head.

"_I'm sorry if I seemed too interested, I was really worried…"_ He gives off a shining smile, rivaling Teppei's. The guy was really charming.

"_I see… well I…"_ Hyuuga didn't even finish his sentence when Teppei's figure was drawn into the other end of the hallway. He was carrying some eggs and a small bag of rice. He had a darkened look in his eye as he steadily approached the two boys.

_"Hyuuga, I found the brand you like_" He approached his lover and grabbed him by his wrist, his dark look momentarily sweetened up for Hyuuga but quickly returned his dark gaze at the boy standing before his man, like a guard dog protecting his master.

"_Oh hi there Robert, didn't see you there! How are you_?" Teppei's tone was no longer polite but was now directed into a mocking tone and behavior.

"_Yeah, you're so tall you miss the little things that only shorter people see_" The boy replied in a sweet tone but his words were sharper and meant to hurt like a snake's bite.

"_You think so…? Well let me_…" Kiyoshi looked as if he was about to say something off topic that would drive anger into the moment and was quickly interrupted by Junpei.

"_Enough! *sigh* you're not little kids anymore, geez… stop arguing over stupid things like height_."

"_You're right Junpei, I'm sorry_" Robert said this in a calm tone and looked at Hyuuga in the eyes. At this moment Teppei's eyes turned to fire and went to the boy and grabbed him by his shirt.

"_JUNPEI? Don't go calling him like you know him from your whole life_!" Teppei hardened his grip and Hyuuga quickly came between them and pushed Teppei away.

"_You idiot! He doesn't know, we're not in Japan Teppei!"_

"_I'm sorry, sometimes I worry that he doesn't have a functional brain in that big head of his. You see, in Japan we call ourselves by our last names as a sign of respect. Calling someone by his given name indicates closeness._" Hyuuga tried to explain as best as he could to the young American man.

"_Ahh I see! Hahaha I didn't know it was that disrespectful, I'm sorry. I'll earn my right to say it then! See you later Hyuuga. Remember the class notes, I'll be waiting!"_

The boy left the lovers alone in the aisle, Teppei was steaming out and Hyuuga was scolding him.

"_What's gotten into you Kiyoshi? Did you finally burn out your brain_?" Hyuuga was mad but a little part of his mind was actually enjoying all this.

"_I can't stand him calling you by your name, that's all_" He turned away from his boyfriend.

"_I'm going to look for the other stuff we need_" As Teppei was reaching the end of the aisle Hyuuga's voice echoed.

"_Oi… wait for me, I'll help you look for them_" Hyuuga took a few steps forward and smiled at his boyfriend.

"_Wouldn't want another Robert to step by, right_?" Hyuuga's smile turned into a teasing smirk.

Teppei saw the intention and grabbed him by his waist and planted a kiss on his man.

"_Yeah… I should have just kissed you earlier so the shock would have killed him in the moment_" He starts laughing softly with Hyuuga at his side.

"_Kiyoshi's jealous of that man, what a moron… still… feels reassuring, heh_…" Hyuuga kept mumbling in his head while getting all the groceries.

"_I think that's all of them Jun-chan_" The boys finished their grocery shopping and went out the exit. The cold outside had turned into a little snowstorm. They stood there watching the sky fall down with snow.

* * *

"_Race you to the car Jun-chan_!"

"_WAIT! WHAT!? KIYOSHI!?"_ The man tried to stop him but Teppei ran to the car and quickly opened the door and put the groceries in the back seat. Hyuuga followed running in a funny way, he was running using the tips of his toes, because he was trying to avoid slipping on the ice and falling. He entered the car door and started the car; at that moment Kiyoshi turned the heater on.

"_Ahh that's much better huh Jun-chan!?_ Kiyoshi's snow-covered face threw a smile at Hyuuga, who was shouting at him from the driver's seat for being so stupid. Hyuuga wiped off the snow in Teppei's face and hair.

"_Yeah… I suppose it's better now, but we can't drive like this. You still have trouble thinking this stuff through_" He rests his head in the seat's back and looks upwards.

"_Who said we were driving_?" Teppei smiles teasingly.

"_Now I have you trapped here my love_" Kiyoshi started rubbing his hands in Junpei's lower body, unzipping his jeans to show his tight undies.

"_Ah… I love these, black is definitely your color_"

"_Shut up fool what are you doing!? There's a snowstorm outside_!" Hyuuga blushed as his man undressed him in the car, with a little work he was already in his underwear. Teppei had a perverted smile in his face.

"_I think it's my turn to tease you Jun-chan, I've had enough of your little friends_" Teppei used his long body to reach out for Junpeis neck and started nibbling every little bit of flesh he gazed at. He saw how Hyuuga's lower body reacted, even when trying to resist Teppei's tease, when he bit his boyfriend's body.

"_K-Kiyoshi, you're a pervert"_ He was defenseless in that little seat he was sitting on. The giant was slowly devouring him and playing with his lower waist. He took Hyuuga's shirt off and started biting his nipples. Junpei quickly got into the mood and started touching Teppei's hair, slowly going to every part of the giant.

"_Your hair is soft too, Kiyoshi_" The man had a steaming hot blush and his man kept teasing his upper body with his mouth while the hands did their work of removing the last piece of clothing he had.

"_I love losing myself in your body Jun-chan_" Teppei still had his jeans on and was shirtless. The huge bulge was showing into those tight jeans. Hyuuga watched his lovers pride and took a huge gulp.

"_I love every bit of you, Teppei, stop teasing me_."

"_But Jun-chan, it's so cold outside and so warm inside here_" He finally took his boyfriend's black underwear to reveal his aroused member.

"_You know… being this cold… I'm dying for some warm milk, can you help me Jun-chan_?"

He quickly drove his mouth over to Junpei's aroused partner. Letting off a wild moan, Hyuuga was biting his lips and grabbing the seats fabric and squeezing it. His hips went up automatically, the pleasure was slowly taking the words out of Junpei, who was now heavily moaning. Teppei lifted his face and gazed at his pleasured boyfriend.

"_So, what do you say_?" His lips were covered in saliva, Hyuuga took one hand to Teppei's cheeks and led him to his own face and drowned himself in Teppei's mouth. The boys were aggressively kissing and Hyuuga pushed Kiyoshi back into his seat and took off the giant's jeans.

"_Not yet big boy_…" He also took off Teppei's underwear and drove his rear to tease the big man's manhood.

"_W-Wait Jun-chan!? You want to do this here_?" Kiyoshi was startled at Hyuuga's actions that implied other kind of maneuvers.

"_Shut up_…" He kissed his man and plunged himself in Teppei's lap, feeling his hard member barely going in and causing a bit of pain.

"_Wait Hyuuga, you'll hurt yourself_" He stopped Junpei's actions and opened the car's drawer.

"_Really Kiyoshi! Why do you have this here_?" The man blushed as he saw Kiyoshi take out some lotion from the drawer. It was a scented lotion with natural aromas. He took the lotion to his boyfriend.

"_You thought I wasn't watching the news? I knew about the snowstorm my love_."

"_Here…Jun-chan_" Hyuuga took the lotion and immediately opened it. He cupped his hands against Teppei's big package, engulfing it with a massive amount of lotion. The scent had spread and a sweet cocoa aroma was released into the car.

Junpei dipped himself in Kiyoshi's lap once again, this time completely taking it in.

"_Aghh…."_ The boy's thighs shook a little when taking it in. Teppei looked at the car's roof and closed his eyes in presence of the heat he was feeling in his lower waist. It was completely in and Junpei was almost hitting the car's roof.

"_It's going to be a little uncomfortable like this_" Kiyoshi said in a playful tone. At that time Hyuuga lead his hands to the seat's adjust mechanism and in a flash they were completely laid back.

Kiyoshi's hands were on Junpei's waist, pulling him down harder each time he bounced from his cock. Hyuuga's mind was overflowing with ecstasy, he grabbed Teppei's chest and scratched him. Red marks were seen on the giant but that only made him pound him harder. He raised himself a bit and led his hands to Junpei's back, leaning his head in Hyuuga's chest as they were losing themselves in a world of desire.

"_T-Teppei_…" The lovers were filled with sweat, breathing was getting harder every time and the windows were fogged from all the hot breathing and the cold outside.

"_Junpei_…" They kept calling their names, each time louder than the previous one. They were both about to reach climax. Teppei grabbed him and started screaming to his lover in an ecstasy driven madness.

"_Do it with me… hurry…Jun-chan_" The boy filled his lover's inside with his molten juice and Hyuuga splashed the giant's chest with an even bigger amount of his white elixir.

They could barely breathe, they were struggling to get even the tiniest amount of oxygen into their system. Hyuuga was lying in Teppei's splashed chest, the slippery sensation brought back the urges to start over again but the weakness in their bodies wouldn't let them even though their lower parts were still up and ready to go.

***gasp* *gasp*** "_You're a pervert_"

"_You just came into this perverts chest, you must really like perverts then_" He started smiling and rubbing Hyuuga in his splashed body. He gently scratched Hyuuga's back and led his hands to his lover's butt cheeks.

"_So hard… I love your ass Jun-chan_"

"_Not more than I love your chest big boy_" The boys were hugging themselves tightly while the snowstorm passed.

"_You were kind of aggressive today Kiyoshi, what got into you?"_

"_A monster… I guess… a jealous one_…"


	6. A Cry for the Moon

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

**Chapter 6: A Cry for the Moon**

Hi guys, sorry I took so long , lately no urges to write come around

Hyuuga was in bed, tangled up in Kiyoshi's arms sleeping like a baby. Teppei on the other hand, was wide awake and it didn't look like he was going to fall asleep anytime soon. That Robert guy was getting on his nerves even when Kiyoshi had one of the most peaceful and straight-forward minds of all. He turned around to look at Hyuuga, wondering himself…

"_Why is he so interested in you_…?" He plays with Hyuugas hair, who was tickling the giant's exposed chest with its pointy ends. He smiles at his lover in a blissful expression and hugs him tighter.

"_Not in a million years…_" The bulky man thinks to himself while caressing Hyuuga's black locks of hair. At that moment Junpei's voice could be heard moaning nonsense in his sleep, he barely made any logical sounds that could form actual words.

"_Unh…annh… idiot Teppei_" The only noticeable words from his mumbling were his man's name along with _idiot, _typicall Hyuuga expression. Kiyoshi heard this and he laughed a bit in a tender way while his lover laid there with a mean look on his face even while sleeping. He finally shook off the bad thoughts and fell asleep.

"_Oi Kiyoshi… wake up, you're going to be late_" The black-haire d boy pokes his man with his fingers, Kiyoshi was lying face down naked under the sheets. The giant responded to this and turned face up, taking the covers down with this movement and exposing every bit of his body. Junpei opened his eyes as he saw everything in Teppei's lower waist up and ready to go; he looked away while blushing. Having Teppei naked like that in bed embarrassed Hyuuga.

"_Get out of bed already you pervert_!" He smacked him in the head and Kiyoshi woke up almost instantly giving a surprised look at Hyuuga.

"_Jun-chan! What was that for_?" He stood up from the bed going near Hyuuga with that giant boner being the center of attention from the smaller boy's angle. Again, the boy blushed at his boyfriend's massive treasure and turned his back on Kiyoshi.

"_Just put on some clothes, geez… at least some underwear_." Teppei grabbed him by the waist and neared him from behind, raising his arms to the boy's chest to lock him into a big hug.

"_But it's so breezy Jun-chan!_!"

"_Good morning you idiot… you sleep too much_" He turned and planted a soft kiss in Teppei's lips, finally getting out of his intense blush while trying to ignore Kiyoshi's shaft grazing his upper waist.

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't fall asleep for some reason_" Hyuuga's eyes stared at the giant, trying to analyze the situation but Teppei kept smiling as if nothing was wrong. Junpei had a blue shirt, some tight boxers and an apron on. He had a peculiar scent on him.

"_You smell like bacon Hyuuga, makes me hungry_" He grabs Hyuuga's tight boxers and stretches them to the front, getting a peek of his flaccid member.

"_Hi there little guy!"_ Teppei started grinning in a dorky way and wetting his lips with his tongue. Hyuuga's forehead vein was showing as he slapped his man's hand out of his boxers making a loud smacking sound from the underwear's elastic.

"_Breakfast is getting cold_…" A serious glare and tone came out of the shorter man.

"_All right, all right my love! I'll stop teasing you_!" He smiled and went out of the room and into the kitchen.

"_Seriously… Kiyoshi, what would I do without you_..." He was alone in the room smiling for no reason, he then slapped himself in the face and got serious again; he exited the room.

"_This is so good Hyuuga! I'd never thought you would get this good at cooking… I remember you always overcooked everything"_

Hyuuga smiles with a killer face as if about to kill the man.

"_You're right Teppei, I have improved, maybe next time I'll poison the food and you can praise my cooking all you want, in the hospital"_

The black haired boy takes a bite of his food and gives off a radiant smile letting Kiyoshi know he meant it.

"_I-I didn't mean it like that Jun-chan, forgive me_" He looks down at his plate with a sad face, but it didn't seem like Hyuuga's little argument was the main culprit there.

"_You know… I can tell, you're not sleeping well ever since they broke into our apartment_" Hyuuga sticks the fork on a little chunk of scrambled egg and slowly drives it to his mouth; a sad expression was drawn on the man as well.

"_I hate seeing you sad Teppei_…"

"_I'm not sad, I'm scared… I almost lost you and_…"

"_And_…?"

"_And that guy…"_ He jumbles his food around looking at Hyuuga in a weird way as if trying to make him understand without having to say anything else.

"_Robert right_?" Hyuuga lets his fork fall on the plate making a metal-like sound.

"_Why do you worry about him, don't you trust me?_" He lifts up from his chair and approaches Teppei.

"_You're the only one I trust Hyuuga_…_That's why_" Junpei gets close and hugs Teppei while hei plays with the last bits of his food.

"_Don't be an idiot, I'm here right? Don't make me repeat myself_"

"_One more thing_…" The doorbell rings.

"_He's bringing the notes from the session we lost so bear with it a little longer_."

"_WHAT!?"_ Teppei squeezes the mantles in the table and bites his tongue, forging an angry face.

Hyuuga proceeds to open the door and there he was, all dressed up as if he was going on a date or wanted to surprise someone. He had a sweater and a black shirt, some tight jeans and his hair was all perked up.

"_Hyuuga-kun! I hope you're doing better since your recovery_"

"_Yeah… thanks, come on in_" He shows him to the kitchen where Teppei is sitting finishing his breakfast. The boy sees Teppei and his expression completely changed.

"_Oh, you're here too Kiyoshi-san_" The boy vaguely smiles at Kiyoshi, almost like he was telling him through his smile that he wasn't happy that he was there.

Kiyoshi didn't even want to look at the figure beside him in the kitchen table. He glared to the side as he sipped some orange juice from the glass he had at his side.

"_Good morning Robert_…" He lifted himself from his seat and walked towards the sink and a loud bang on the plates was heard. Kiyoshi was in a bad mood…

"_So Hyuuga, I printed out the sheets of information so you don't have to copy it, unfortunately I only brought one set of copies, he smiles a bit while saying this, so Kiyoshi would have to make out with what you have."_

"_Yeah, don't worry, I'll share them with him_" He searches through the papers to check all the information he needs is there.

"_Alright Hyuuga-kun, hope these are helpful to you. I'll be going then, don't want to interrupt your morning."_ The boy shakes Hyuuga's hand and waves at Kiyoshi and exits the door.

"_Well that was fast_" Hyuuga mumbled and started organizing the papers the boy gave him.

"_I'm good with that, I'm going to take the trash out_" Kiyoshi went out the door with two bags of garbage. He went down the stairs and into the room where the garbage cans where. With a massive force he launched them in the air and they fell in the containers.

He was ready to go up again but something felt off…

"_I never thought someone like you would get an amazing guy like that_" Robert was sitting on one of the staircases, elbows on his knees and one hand on his chin.

"_What do you want_" Kiyoshi didn't even bother trying to be nice with the guy, he had no intention of letting him any close to Hyuuga.

"_I don't want anythi_-"

"_Then leave_" Kiyoshi pointed out of the complex. This was the first time Kiyoshi couldn't stand being nearby someone that attempted to hurt him. Even with Hanamiya, who destroyed his basketball life, Teppei didn't hold a grudge. But this guy…

"_My, my no manners huh_? He directed his gaze at Teppei and points at his face.

"_Hyuuga is one of the few boy's that I really want to get to know, and you're standing in the way. Why_?

"_**Because he's my lover**_"

Robert clenched his teeth and widened his eyes in disgust.

"_I don't care, you can't just keep me away from him_" He stood up and approached Teppei.

"_Unless you're so eager to let him get hurt again…"_ He started laughing with the palm of his hand in his face.

"_What? What do you mean_?" Teppei's gaze sharpened and for the first time in forever he was about to let his anger take over.

"_I forgot you're the stupid one, I had to set a scenario for me to meet up with Hyuuga without you getting in the way. I just had some friends fool over your little apartment that's all, I didn't tell them to hurt him but I guess they got carried away"_

"_You bastard!_" Kiyoshi pulled Robert by his shirt and smashed him on the wall.

"_What, you're gonna punch me now? I'll just make up something to get you on bad terms with Hyuuga, that would give me bigger chances with him, so go ahead big boy."_

Kiyoshi eyes were on fire, his eyes were watered from the anger. He took his fist in the air, he could barely hesitate to punch the boy. Teppei's face displayed anger, enough to perceive a murderous intent.

At this moment Robert started to laugh in Kiyoshi's face.

"_You're worse than I imagined Kiyoshi, you're not man enough for him. Just let me have him, ok?"_ His laughter echoed in Teppei's head, mocking him and his love.

At that moment Robert's laughter turned to screams as Kiyoshi punched every part of the boy's face. He started suffocating the boy in the wall using his big hands to almost break his neck. He couldn't control himself, this is why he never got mad… He couldn't control himself when it came to his feelings. His face was scary, the kind of face that a rabid dog displays when attacking.

"_**I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

Teppei felt a warm feeling in his abdomen, his shirt slowly tinted red…


	7. Water and Oil

**Chapter 7: Water and Oil**

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it guys: 3 it's the last chapter. Now thinking in my next fic about them :) Leave a comment if you liked the final chapter!

~Rigar

* * *

For a split second everything froze…

"_**Ugh…"**_ Teppei groaned in pain, Robert's face covered in blood and smiling.

"_**What's wrong big guy? Got stung by a bee?"**_ Robert had taken out a knife and delivered a nasty stab into Teppei's abdomen. The giant's eyes were on fire, he kneeled in pain as he looked up to the frantic boy who was laughing maniacally.

"_**Damn… you"**_ Kiyoshi was in intense pain but his adrenaline wouldn't let him be paralyzed by it. He stood up and Robert's eyes changed.

"_**Monster!"**_ He punched Teppei but before it hit him, he grabbed his punch with the palm of his huge hand.

"_**You…"**_ Kiyoshi's knee trembled, for some reason his mind was reminding him about all the things he and Hyuuga went through. His gaze was mesmerized by the sights. The moments they shared, the fights they had and every possible happy moment he spent with his dear Hyuuga. All this went through Teppei's mind while he stopped one of Robert's punches but then deemed hopeless to dodge the knife aimed at his throat…

"_**Hyuuga… I'm sorry"**_ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and saw Hyuuga smiling in the horizon extending his hand over to him.

"_**SCREW YOU FUCKER!"**_ Hyuuga came crashing into Robert before he had any chance to hurt Teppei.

"_**Hyuu….ga… ack"**_ He spit blood in the floor and his vision was getting very blurry from the blood loss.

Both Hyuuga and Robert fell on the ground. He smashed Robert's hands on the floor, flinging the knife up in the air to disarm him. He started punching him without even thinking.

"_**YOU FUCKING BASTARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"**_ Robert didn't reply back, he was smiling as Hyuuga punched his face. Even some of the boy's teeth were punched out but his smile remained glued to his face. Hyuuga noticed this and stopped his rampage, looking at Robert.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"**_ A gleam of light was reflected on Hyuuga's bloated eyes. He clenched his teeth and started crying in panic as if everything in his world crumbled to pieces. He looked at the mess he had done to Robert, his face tinted red and Hyuuga bearing the boy's blood in his fists.

"_**Hyuuga, we can be together now, I took what you loved most out, so… now we can be…"**_ Barely talking and feeling more like a whisper, Robert let out these words. He passed out shortly after he said that. Hyuuga, without thinking it twice let go of Robert and kneeled to see Kiyoshi's condition.

"_**Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi!"**_ He shook his lover but didn't get a response back…

Hyuuga's heart ached, he stood up from the ground, held Kiyoshi in his arms and tried to carry him. He fell to the ground in a failed attempt to get the giant outside the complex to get help. He started screaming in agony as he saw the floor be slowly filled with Kiyoshi's blood.

"_**Teppei… please… don't leave me"**_ He cried in Kiyoshi's blood filled chest, grabbing him by the shirt, tears falling all around.

"_**My love… why did this happen to you?"**_ The dark-haired boy felt his head go numb from the moment, he was about to pass out but before he passed out he saw red and blue lights in the distance. His head banged on the floor and he lost consciousness.

Hyuuga had constant moments in which he would open his eyes, only to see a bunch of people near a palette murmuring and cooperating. His vision was so blurry, the sounds were muffled and it felt as if he was sedated.

"_**Doctor, we're losing him!"**_ He heard the sounds of the ambulance, he was laid down in a stretcher as well as the other two. He couldn't discern who was in the palette with all the commotion in it.

"_**Nurse, hurry!"**_

"_**Get that boy a serum!"**_

"_**Call the hospital, tell them to be ready!"**_

"_**Doctor, this one has a broken chin, he has internal bleeding also"**_

"_**I'll be right over, this one's condition is critical!"**_

After hearing all this, and being in that state of mind, he let out a simple phrase before passing out again.

"_**Please… don't die… Teppei"**_ His head was all jumbled up and his sight went dark again.

* * *

There was a constant noise, Hyuuga opened his eyes again and he saw his reflection on a window. Before he realized it, a doctor came into the room he was.

"_**Mr. Hyuuga, you hit yourself hard on the head boy! You were knocked out for almost a day now"**_

The doctor smiled at Hyuuga but the boy quickly came to his senses.

"_**Where's Teppei!?"**_ He quickly jolted out of his bed and the doctor stopped him.

"_**What are you doing, you need some rest!"**_

Hyuuga ignored the doctor's warning and opened the curtains that separated his bed and the next one.

"**Swoosh!"**

There was a man all patched up with head bandages and his torso was all damaged. There was an electrocardiograph constantly beeping. Junpei saw those brown locks of hair, a pained face and that innocent closed eyes look… The boy took his hands to his mouth and almost broke out in tears. He was feeling indeed what Teppei felt when he was hospitalized but this was on a whole new level.

"_**I don't know how your friend made it through…" **_The doctor closed in on Hyuuga, who was sitting now near his lover.

"_**When we found you he wouldn't let go of your hand"**_

"_**I see…is he going to be alright?"**_ Hyuuga's eyes start to water as he looks directly in the doctor's eyes. The doctor fixes his glasses and responds with a serious face:

"_**Honestly, I'm not quite sure. He lost a lot of blood, we had to do a transfusion to save his life. It's up to his body now but we're keeping a close watch on him"**_

"_**Thanks… I'll stay here a while doctor" **_

"**You're lucky you have some good friends, the police said they received a call from some guy named Robert, implying that both of you were in danger"**

Hyuuga's eyes almost turned red while angrily looking at the doctor

"_**Where is he!?"**_ He shouted.

"_**He's next door, his face got smashed and one of his ribs is broken. What in the world did you guys get into I wonder, but that's not our job, let the police figure it out."**_

Hyuuga is somewhat startled to hear that and turns his head back at Kiyoshi.

"_**Well, I'll be going now Mr. Hyuuga"**_ The doctor exited the door and Junpei was left sitting in a chair next to Kiyoshi.

He went to the door and looked kindly at Kiyoshi.

"_**I'll be back soon, my love"**_

Hyuuga's look was eerie… he was smiling through the hallway. He entered the room next door and saw Robert. His fists tightened and his gaze looked down on him. Robert was asleep and he also had many patchings in his face and chest.

Hyuuga stood near him, his heart started beating really fast, so fast that he could feel his pulse in his neck throbbing out. His mind went dark, his head was blurring out as he took his hands onto Robert's neck and started strangulating him.

"…**Why don't you just die…?"** Tears fell down the dark-haired boy's eyes. His face was different, anger filled the boy's soul and his hands couldn't stop asphyxiating the guy. All the pain Kiyoshi suffered was because of him, he was going to end Robert's life right there…

"_**I'll kill your pathetic self"**_ Robert was gagging, his face turning bright red and his hands squeezing Hyuuga's hands as if begging him to stop. Just before Robert passed out from the immense force Hyuuga was applying to the boy's neck, Junpei's mind projected an image of Teppei.

"**Junpei… stop"** Kiyoshi was smiling in his vision, Hyuuga was crying and trying to stop but he couldn't until the Teppei in his mind held his hand.

"_**Don't turn into a monster Jun-chan" **_

Hyuuga let go of Robert's throat and the hospitalized boy started screaming.

"_**I swear next time you won't be so lucky, you bastard"**_ He looked at Robert with a distasteful look in his eyes.

Robert's eyes were filled with fear upon seeing Hyuuga try to kill him. A nurse quickly entered the room

"_**What's happening here!?"**_

"_**He needs to go to the bathroom, why don't you take him nurse?"**_ Hyuuga left the room and slammed the door.

He went back to the room with Teppei and sat on the chair sighing and looking at him.

"_**You're always stuck in my head, even when I'm about to do something crazy…"**_

Hyuuga held Teppei's hand and tightened it, he felt a soft but noticeable tighten from Kiyoshi's side and smiled.

"_**Hang in there fool…"**_

Meanwhile… Robert's mind was getting more twisted than usual.

"**Why did he try to kill me? I love him so... why?" **The boy started to cry in his bed and the nurse that was aiding him asked him:

"_**What's wrong, are you alright?" **_

"_**I just miss my friends, do you know where Hyuuga and Kiyoshi are?"**_ He cried to the nurse.

"_**You mean those two that were in the accident? They're next door, you should get some rest first and then you can go see them"**_

"_**I'll be right back to take a sample of your blood"**_ She had taken in a platter with a needle, some tubes and a Band-Aid.

"_**Thanks… I will"**_ He stopped whining and a faint smile was drawn into his damaged face. The nurse left his room. The sick man started to take off his serum, blood started to course through his arms all the way to his fingertips. He took the needle from the platter and opened the door with a deranged smile. He carefully approached the next room and looked through the window. Hyuuga was leaning on Kiyoshi's bed, the latter was still far from okay.

"_**SICKENING, SICKENING, WHY IS HE STILL WITH HIM!?"**_ He opened the door, Hyuuga stood up from his seat and threatened him.

"_**If you step any closer to him I'll end your fucking life"**_ Robert looked at him with gloomy eyes.

"_**Why don't you want me? Even after you flirted with me at college, now you deny me?"**_

"_**What? You're insane, get out… NOW!"**_ Hyuuga was already on the defensive, he was standing near Kiyoshi's bed so Robert wouldn't come near it.

"_**I've been so eager to be with you Junpei-chan, am I saying it right?"**_ The boy softly chuckled and his eyes got big and scary.

"_**Screw you, you fucking deranged maniac"**_ Hyuuga put his fists up, challenging the guy.

"_**I don't want to hurt you Junpei, I want you to be happy, with me…"**_

"_**I've never even wanted to be near you, you disgust me and I wish I'd never met you in the first place"**_

Robert's eyes synched on Hyuuga's and a bitter sensation ran through his mind. He came charging at Hyuuga and threw himself on top of him, overpowering him with what strength he had.

"_**FINE, I'LL STAB YOU TOO THEN, I'LL CUT YOU UNTIL YOU LOVE ME JUNPEI-CHAN!"**_ He pushed the needle into Hyuuga's chest but it was a clash of strength, the dark-haired boy was struggling so Robert wouldn't stab him, they were on the floor and Robert had his weight to his advantage. The needle barely touched Hyuuga's chest and Junpei kicked him over his body using the boy's strength against him. He quickly stood up and punched Robert in the face, where all his patchings were. The blue-eyed boy started screaming in pain, randomly swinging his arms in an attempt to catch Hyuuga with the needle. In all the commotion he was leaned on the window while trying to regain his sight from the punch he received.

Suddenly the police arrived at the room where they were, the nurse had spotted Robert entering the room with a needle and quickly called the cops.

"_**FREEZE!**_ Don't make any sudden movements"

Robert started laughing after the sudden entrance of the cops.

"_**Who called these good for nothing pieces of shit? HAHAHAHAHHA"**_ He took his needle and threw it at one of the cops, hitting him in the neck. The cop couldn't talk, his mouth slowly dripped blood out and he fell to the floor.

"**FIRE!"** The cops started firing but before anything could hit Robert he smashed the window and threw himself off the 5th floor of the hospital, landing face flat on the ground. The cops glanced at the boy from the 5th floor, Hyuuga was also watching.

"_**Holy shit… he really jumped…"**_ He didn't move for a moment, he slowly started sliding to the floor, his eyes still cynic from the suicide act. All that mattered to Hyuuga was Teppei's health… he stood by his lovers side, not giving a shit about the guy who made them miserable.

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER**

"_**K-Kiyoshi?! What are you doing b-baka!?**_ The brunet giant was as good as new now. Up till now, Hyuuga wouldn't let Kiyoshi do anything by himself, he cared for him all this month.

"_**Jun-chan! I've got you repay your kindness for what you've done this last month. You make me want to marry you even more now my love"**_

"_**S-Shut up, don't say stupid things like that" **_He was blushing all over. Things changed when Robert committed suicide. Hyuuga felt bad, he thought he could have made him change his mind but his hatred towards him for hurting Kiyoshi didn't let him steer clear in his thoughts. Kiyoshi was left with a scar in his abdomen but he was fine for the most part. Only a month had passed though…

"_**You don't have to repay me for anything you dumbass…moreover… does it still hurt?"**_ The smaller boy softly brushed his hand in his lover's abdomen scar.

"_**Not anymore Jun-chan… thanks to you, who cared for me when I most needed it"**_ Teppei opened his big arms and gave Hyuuga a warm hug. He leaned his chin on Hyuuga's hair and closed his eyes to get a feel of his boyfriend. They were finally hugging tightly, Junpei wouldn't let him even hug him correctly until he was fully healed.

"_**You know… I've been meaning to tell you something for quite a while now Hyuuga"**_

"_**What is it?"**_ Teppei got closer, overpowering Hyuuga in the wall near their bed.

Teppei didn't respond, instead he put one hand on Hyuuga's cheeks and drove his mouth over to the smaller boy's. His warm lips covered Hyuuga's; a flushed face covered Junpei's semblance.

"_**Don't get shy on me Junpei. It'll only make me crave your love more… Don't torture me any longer, I'm completely yours…"**_

The big man got on his knees and unzipped Hyuuga's pants.

"_**C-Chotto Kiyoshi!**_" Hyuuga's face was frowned in embarrassment.

"_**Don't make me slap you Kiyoshi!"**_

"_**That's fine by me"**_ He took Hyuuga's partner out of the unzipped pants and took it in his mouth.

"_**K-Kiyoshi…you idiot…"**_ Teppei was driving his man crazy in the wall, he was constantly taking it all in, his eyes even watered from the strain his throat was in.

"**Sschlop"** He made a sound with his mouth when he took it out.

"_**Jun-chan you can poke someone's eye out with that, I'll take care of it…"**_ He wiped the dribble in his mouth and stood up to kiss his man who had a flushed face while Kiyoshi drove him into madness. Hyuuga's embarrassed face was slowly turning on, he was already hot inside. He wanted Kiyoshi so badly but it bothered him that Teppei always took the initiative. This time it was going to be different…

Hyuuga pushed him into the bed and forcibly took Teppei's shirt off.

"_**Oh…? I pressed the wrong button?"**_

"_**Shut up…"**_ He started kissing Kiyoshi.

"_**Weren't you just saying you missed me…? What are you waiting for then, don't tell me this last month got you soft"**_

"_**Jun-chan…"**_ Kiyoshi's eyes centered on Hyuuga. The smaller boy was on top of Kiyoshi, rubbing his butt cheeks to tease Kiyoshi around.

"_**Jun-chan… careful…" **_

"_**Why? I'm just as thrilled as you are"**_ He smiled cockily at his boyfriend while he slid his hands over into Teppei's pants. He unfastened the belt he had and took his pants down, showing that beautiful pattern in Kiyoshi's red trousers. He started to get really warm inside, his urges were getting the best of him and Kiyoshi's fore playing was driving him nuts. Teppei was very gentle with his man, he was softly caressing his arms while the smaller boy played with his bulge.

"_**My, someone's a little excited to see me down there"**_

He took his thumb to Kiyoshi's wet tip and engulfed his hand in the patterned underwear.

"_**You're mean Hyuuga… you know you can take it out right?"**_

"_**I know… But I'm just as amused by your wanting face"**_

Teppei turned Hyuuga on his back and laid on top of him.

"_**I'm persistent, but I never said I was patient"**_ He pulled down the already unzipped pants and drove his fingers to Hyuuga's rear. He wet them with his mouth and stuffed them in, Hyuuga let out a scream.

"_**K-Kiyoshi… damn… it"**_

Upon hearing his lover scream he quickly went to his mouth and kissed him, opened his mouth and drove his tongue inside Hyuuga's mouth. He was sliding his fingers in that tight entrance as he vigorously kissed his man who was moaning in pleasure.

"_**I-I've missed this side of you Jun-chan"**_

"_**Tch…"**_ He felt somewhat embarrassed by this but this was typical Kiyoshi stuff.

"_**Hurry up before I change my mind…"**_ He ordered Kiyoshi, as if he didn't want him.

"_**Jun-chan… you can't lie to me… I know you better than anyone in the world"**_ Hyuuga looked at Kiyoshi in surprise.

"_**In fact…"**_ He took his legs in his shoulders and put his head forcibly inside Hyuuga's ass.

"_**I can bet you want this more than me right now… ne? Jun-chan?"**_ He played a while with this shaft trying to enter Hyuuga's tight walls. He got Junpei so aroused by using his fingers earlier that his tight entrance opened up quickly. He had it all in, Hyuuga was whimpering from the pain Kiyoshi was causing him.

"_**Kiyoshi…"**_

"_**I know my love, I'll be gentle, we haven't done this in a while so it's going to hurt a bit…"**_

"_**Ahh…"**_ Hyuuga was flinching in pain, Kiyoshi's fine manhood entering him completely. Suddenly, a relieving sensation coursed Hyuuga's entire body; he let out a scream of pleasure…

"_**Aahhhh, Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi…"**_ He craved his man, there was no longer any pain, just pleasure and pleasure.

"_**Wakata… My love…" **_Kiyoshi fastened up his pace, gradually increasing his strength also. Hyuuga's legs up in the air, rammed by Kiyoshi's monstrous strength.

"_**Unh… Unh… "**_He gritted his teeth while feeling that huge shaft make its way through his hot steaming rear. He felt the need…

The glasses man put his hand in Kiyoshi's abdomen, he noticed this and gradually slowed down.

Hyuuga rolled his legs around Kiyoshi's waist and drove him to the end of the bed. Hyuuga was sitting down in Teppei's lap, jumping up and down getting drunk on pleasure.

"_**I-I want you to finish inside me Teppei…"**_

Teppei opened his eyes and his gaze met Hyuuga's, they shared a very sweet kiss while everything beneath their necks was working without rest.

Their tongues were sharing a touch, engulfing in each other, suddenly Teppei bites Hyuuga's tongue and starts moaning inside his mouth.

"_**Hyuuga…"**_ The smaller man took notice of this and fastened up his pace and heard Kiyoshi moan really loud inside his mouth. This got him excited enough to come at the same time his lover did, spilling his load in Teppei's chest, dripping down to his abdomen.

They sat there, hugged and out of breath.

"_**I missed you…"**_

Hyuuga couldn't talk, he tightly hugged his man while he struggled in pain to take Kiyoshi's partner out of his rear. His face was full of sweat, he thought that a basketball game was less work than handling Kiyoshi in bed.

"_**I missed you too Kiyoshi…"**_

"_**Wanna skip class today and go to sleep?"  
**_

"_**I don't think we should…" They got dressed and quickly went to class.**_

* * *

"_**Students! Make groups of three, I'm assigning a group project"**_

A girl suddenly came close to Hyuuga and smiled at him in a flirty manner.

"_**Hi there Hyuuga-kun! Want to be partners?"**_

Hyuuga looked at her and his gaze turned at Kiyoshi.

He was cracking his knuckles while staring at her…

"**I'm dying to get to know her Jun-chan!"** Teppei responded happily.

**The End**

* * *

Phew! Finally finished this chapter, hope you guys liked it! Leave any reviews if you liked it! Sorry for any typos, proofreading's a bitch sometimes.


End file.
